Unexpected Meeting
by SamiColfer
Summary: "I never expected this, but maybe it would prove to be the best thing to happen to me." Kurt is taken to a Key Party by his boyfriend, where he meets the gorgeous man that may change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Only the storyline.**

* * *

I knew Chandler was different from the moment that I met him. That was a year ago now, and were getting serious but I didn't expect him to want to do this. I thought we were just going out for a romantic meal to celebrate our 1 year anniversary. I couldn't have been more wrong. A key party. The last place I expected to go. Yet here I am sitting in a living room full of people I have never met in my life. If I wasn't so disgusted to be here I may have complimented on the decor, but I had more pressing things to think about such as how Chandler actually wanted us to do this. Sleep with other men.

* * *

About an hour in and a few drinks later I was starting to relax. That's when I saw him. He had dark curly hair that fell across his face, bright hazel eyes surrounded by thick, long eyelashes, strangely perfect thick triangle eyebrows and just the right amount of stubble decorating his jaw. He was absolutely gorgeous. Now my attention is solely on him. I notice the way his Adam's apple bobs in that long neck when he swallows his drink. The way his eyes crinkle when he smiles that adorable toothy grin. The way when he talks he waves his hands everywhere, because he talks about it with so much passion. The way his hand holds the glass with such a vice grip that I imagine it around my-

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the host of the party announces that the 'fun' part is about to begin. I watch as different men put their car keys into the bowl, including that gorgeous man, and an excited Chandler. We are so over.

* * *

The proceedings, if you will, then started. Chandler got picked second by some overly muscly man. He leant down to kiss me but I turned my head quickly away, and whispered in his ear "don't worry hun, I'm sure he won't break you too much, although with that thug face he sports you'll be lucky to get out alive" with much less enthusiasm he walked away with the hulk.  
Now there is only two keys left and one of them is the nameless beauty, and I'm next to pick. 'Please be him. Please be him. Please be him.' I chant in my head as I reach in to pick a set of keys out.  
I show the 3 other men in the room the keys and as luck would have it, the curly haired man stands up. I hadn't seen him stand up before now but as he stands about a foot in front of me I notice that he only comes up to my shoulder. Tearing my eyes away from his face I look at his body, his tight jumper hugs his lean but slightly muscled chest, and his tight jeans hug his perfectly defined legs. This could be better than I thought.

I quickly remember that I should move, or say, or do anything. But before I can say anything a rough hand grabs my smooth one and drags me towards the stairs. Once we reach a room with a stupidly huge bed he lets go of my hand as though it burnt him and stands as far away as possible with his back to me. Weird.

I swallow thickly whilst thinking of something to say. Eventually I decided on a simple, "my names Kurt."  
He slowly turns around and quietly says, "Blaine."  
"Okay Blaine. Urmmm...so..." I cough slightly and carry on "are you okay?"  
"not really." He replies after a short pause. I move to sit on the end of the bed, and tap beside me to indicate that he should sit. After much hesitation he moves to sit next to me but ensues to keep about a foot in-between.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.  
"It's nothing really it's just that, this isn't really my sort of thing, I didn't even know I was coming here. Sebastian said he wanted to go out and have 'fun'" he indicates with his hands the quotations. "And that I should join him. I'm sorry. I guess you were expecting to do stuff."  
"No not at all. I didn't want to come either. I thought me and Chandler were going out for a meal but I guess not. What I do know though is that we are officially over. God, how can someone who says he loves me, do something so wrong? And on our anniversary as well."  
"I was just thinking the same thing."  
"Look we don't have to do anything, seen as though we both don't feel comfortable. But I don't really want to stay here, listening to them. So do you wanna, say go out somewhere for a meal?"  
"Yeah that would be really nice, lets get out of here." He grabs my hand and we head towards his car. It seems my night may just turn out okay.


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove with Chandler and Blaine has his keys we take his car. Which I am shocked to see is a new Mercedes that must be around $100,000. Who is this guy?  
"Wow, nice car." I say.  
"Yeah, well my parents got it for me before..." He hesitates for a second "before I moved out"  
"Oh cool, so...where do you wanna eat?"  
"There's a nice restaurant about half an hour away called 'Breadsticks', which is nice, so there?" He then quickly adds. "Unless you wanted to go somewhere else."  
"No, no that sounds great." We clamber into his car and a comfortable silence settles in the atmosphere. After 10minutes or so he asks if I want to listen to the radio, to which I reply yes. It's then that I realise that he has a beautiful voice. He sings along to nearly every song and with more passion when Katy Perry or Pink comes on.

* * *

Eventually we arrive at the restaurant and are seated in a booth toward the back that is less crowded. We look over the menus for a few minutes then when the waitress comes over we order. Both opting for the pasta salad and a diet coke.  
"So, Kurt tell me about yourself."  
"Urmm... There's not much to tell." He motions with his hands for me to continue anyway. "Okay, my names Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I'm 20 on the 27th of May, I live in New York, whilst studying at Nyada. I have come home to Lima to visit my dad, and step-mum."  
"What about your mum?"  
"She died when I was young."  
" I'm so sorry Kurt."  
"Don't be. So what about you? Who is Blaine..."  
"Anderson" he finishes.  
"Anderson" I repeat."  
He smiles slightly before starting "Well my name is Blaine Devon Anderson, I'm 20 on the 13th of December, I live in Lima and am studying music at the University in hopes of becoming a music teacher."  
"So you are interested in music? I heard your voice in the car and I think it's great."  
"Thanks, I have always had a passion with music." It's then that our food arrives, and the next 10 minutes are in a comfortable silence as we eat.

* * *

Once we are finished, neither knows what to say.  
"So..."  
"So..." I repeat.  
"This was really nice and I hope while your in Lima you would want to I dunno, maybe hang out sometime?"  
"Yes I would love to!" We both smile widely at each other before the cheque comes over and Blaine insists that he should pay.  
"So where do you live?" Blaine asks once we are in his car.  
"I'll direct you." I say with a smile.  
"Okay." He then begins to drive, with my directions, to my dads place with music playing in the background. Once we arrive at my dads house I turn to him and he says, "we should probably exchange numbers." I then get out the car whilst saying "it was nice to meet you Blaine"  
"You too Kurt, sleep tight."  
"You too" once inside I shower then do my daily skin regiment. Once in bed I stay awake most of the night with thoughts of Blaine Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

As the next day was a Sunday I ended up waking up around half twelve. The sun was shining through the break in the curtain so I knew the day was a nice one. As I lay there the memories of last night came back to me. Chandler was an idiot, who I hope will be very happy with the hulk he met. But then there's Blaine. The boy who I am drawn to without knowing why. Sure he was attractive, gorgeous in fact, but I can see myself being with him even though we only met last night. What is it about him? I check my phone and see 5 new messages from Chandler and one from Blaine.

**To Kurt, **

**(Sat, 11:47)Where did you go? It was supposed to be a quick and done deal. **

**(Sun, 12:34)Where are you? **

**(Sun, 12:58)Stop ignoring me Kurt. If you are mad at me we need to talk about it. I thought you would have liked it. I know you've been stressed it was a way to wind down and have some fun. **

**(Sun, 1:13)Look just come to mine we need to talk. **

**(Sun, 1:24)Your being selfish. **

**-Chandler **

**To Kurt, **

**(Sun, 10:17)Good morning. How are you today? I had a great time last night (in the end) and I hope we can do it again sometime. **

**-Blaine **

****So the big difference between the 2. Blaine is a gentleman. Chandler is the selfish one, who takes their boyfriend to a Key Party on their 1 year anniversary.

**To Chandler, **

**(Sun, 12:39)I did as I was supposed to, I had 'fun'. Why would I be mad at you? You took me to a Key Party on our first anniversary, although I doubt you remembered, did you? Why would I like being unfaithful to my boyfriend under ANY circumstances? I'm obviously not like you, I don't agree with that. If you truly love someone you wouldn't do that. I am stressed because I have a lot on my plate at the moment, but one things for sure at least I can cross my selfish boyfriend off that list. We are over. I'm better off alone. **

**-Kurt **

**To Blaine, **

**(Sun, 12:51)Good morning, I'm great, I have cleaned my life of the garbage that was my boyfriend. How are you on this fine day? I had a great night last night as well, and I would love to see you again. Maybe Monday? For lunch? **

**-Kurt **

****After sending the texts I get out of bed to get ready for the day, or what was left of it.

* * *

Once I'm dressed in sweats and a short sleeve t-shirt I head upstairs.

"Good _Afternoon_, Kurt"

"Good afternoon, to you to dad."

"Where did Chandler take you?" he asks.

"Ermm...We went out for a meal...but had an argument, so I don't think we will be seeing him around any time soon."I reply.

"I'll pretend I believe you for now, but you should tell me the truth. and soon."

He always could read me like a book.

"Okay dad" I give him a quick hug before heading into the kitchen for something to eat. Once I'm done I head back downstairs to do some coursework that I may as well start now before I have to head back to New York in September. Just one short month. I wonder if I'll still be friends with Blaine, or maybe more. I check my phone to see a message for Chandler and one from Blaine.

**To Kurt, **

**(Sun, 1:07)How was I supposed to know you wouldn't want to go? And of course I knew it was our anniversary, that was my gift to you, it's not my fault that you don't know how to loosen up, is it? Okay be alone, dump me, but don't come running back to me when you realize that no one else wants you. **

**-Chandler **

**To Kurt, **

**(Sun, 12:56)Of course! Monday lunch will be great! Where do you wanna go? I'm good, also got rid of some garbage, feel so free, now I'm in THE best mood, it's great! Can't wait till tomorrow now. **

**-Blaine**

****I ignore Chandler and reply to Blaine instead.

**To Blaine, **

**(Sun, 1:58)Maybe we could go shopping and have some lunch at Breadsticks? I feel it's our place now. Shall I drive or do you want to? **

**-Kurt **

****He reply's immediately.

**To Kurt,**

**(Sun, 1:59)I'll drive, I'll pick you up say, half eleven? **

**-Blaine **

**To Blaine, **

**(Sun,2:02)That will be great! **

**-Kurt **

I spend the rest of the day lazing around and planning my outfit for my date tomorrow. _Is it a date? _No matter what it is I want to look my best. I can't wait!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I set my alarm for the next morning to give me plenty of time to get ready. So by 9 I've eaten breakfast and had a shower. (And harassed by my dad about what actually happened Saturday night) When I'm midway through my skin regime I get a message from Blaine.

**To Kurt, **

**(Mon, 9:28)Hey, I can't wait to see you today! **

**-Blaine **

**To Blaine, **

**(Mon, 9:30)I can't wait to see you too! **

**-Kurt**

This is what it should be like. Someone who looks forward to seeing you is what its all about. I know I'm getting ahead of myself but I can feel like Blaine is gonna be in my life for a long time. And if I'm honest with myself I can't wait. Whether its just the summer or a year, or the rest of my life I can honestly say spending time with gorgeous, loving Blaine will be well worth it.

* * *

I finally decide to go for white skinny jeans that shows off everything nicely, and a red short sleeved shirt. At 11:28 there is knock on the door. Weird. I thought this generation text to say we were outside. But apparently not. I rush around to get to the door quickly but by the time I make it upstairs my dad has already got to the door.

"Hello..." My dad says.

"Hello Mr Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurts friend." Blaine actually holds his hand out for my dad to shake it. I feel like I've gone back in time. Who does that?

"Hello Blaine" My dad says as he shakes Blaines hand, with a mixed expression of confusion, and shock. "Shall I get Kurt for you?"

"No need I'm right here." I say quickly, as my dad gives me a 'what's going on' look. "Bye dad, I'll see you later" I quickly hug him and usher Blaine back to his car as quick as possible.

"Goodbye Kurt"

* * *

"So" Blaine says when we got in the car and are on the move. "Your dad does know your going out right?"

"Oh, yeah I think he thought I was going out with Chandler, even though I told him that we broke up..."

"That's probably why he looked so shocked" Blaine says with a small grin.

"Yeah probably" I reply.

The rest of the ride to Breadsticks is full of talking about random unimportant stuff. But it feels right somehow. When we get there it's busy but we manage to get the same spot as Saturday, and end up ordering the same.

"So did you go to school around here?" I ask.

"Well no, Westervile. Dalton Acadamy. You?"

"Mckinley High, round the corner. I actually used to come here with the Glee club."

"No way! You were in the New Directions!"

"Yes, how do you know about them?"

"I was in the Warblers. We competed."

"No way, you can't be! Were you the lead vocalist? Now I think about it your voice does sound familiar."

"The one and only."

"You looked completely different though."

"Yeah, I used to gel my hair down and wear a tie and blazer. But that was just for school and competitions. Now I go for the more natural look."

"Of course that's why you look different. The curly hair, stubble, and actually showing some skin...I mean...Urmm..." Oh god. I actually just said that. Sure his arms are _amazing_ in that tight white short sleeve top that leaves _nothing_ to the imagination. But I didn't mean to say my thoughts out loud.

"You mean, you only ever saw me covered head to toe in uniform."

"Ye-Yeah." I stammer.

The rest of the meal we share in companionable silence with a few words here and there. After my embarrassing comment I'm trying to watch what I _say_ out loud and what I _say_ in my head.

"So where to?" Blaine asks once he clears the cheque. _He refused to let me pay as he suggested we do it again sometime. _

"The mall? I haven't had a chance to go since I got back and I wanna see if it's the same."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

I think Blaine now regrets saying yes to going to the mall because 4 hours later we a sitting in the Lima Bean with a Medium Drip for him and a Grande Nonfat Mocha for me. With 8 bags surrounding our feet, 7 of which are mine. Blaine bought some bow ties, some of my buys included a scarf, a pair of jeans (which Blaine complimented when I tried them on), and a new baseball cap for my dad.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask Blaine as he has his head on the table.

"So. Tired." he reply's. Eventually he lifts his head up and I laugh at his '_really_' expression when I suggest more shopping.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asks tiredly.

"No I-I just don't want to say goodbye yet."

"Okay...How about we go to my place? We could watch a film, and order a pizza."

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Okay lets go."

I send a quick message to my dad on the way to the car

**To Dad, **

**(Mon, 5:43)I'm going round Blaines. So I'll see you later. Love you. **

**-Kurt**

On the way to Blaines we turn on the radio and sing along to all the songs. As we are pulling into his apartment building car park I check my messages.

**To Kurt, **

**(Mon, 5:46)Okay have fun. Love you too. **

**-Dad**

We go up the elevator to floor 3 and go to studio apartment 3B. Its quite big for a studio apartment with a kitchen to the left of the room, couch in the middle facing the wall ahead which is almost all window, with a large TV in the center and a double bed in the far right hand corner. There are also a door which I assume goes into the bathroom on the right hand wall, with a wardrobe and chest of draws along the wall with the front door.

"It's nothing much, but it's enough." Blaine says after a few moments.

"It's nice, my apartment in New York is like this but smaller and without the window wall" I say with a smile.

"Do you want to pick something to watch, there are some films in the draw over there."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll order a pizza is peperoni okay?"

"Yeah that's great."

* * *

Half an hour later we are sitting on the couch eating pizza watching P.S I Love You. Blaine had a wide range of films from musicals to horrors. But I thought a romance would be best because I don't feel like watching a musical and I don't like horrors. At all. But the problem is I cry every time I watch this film so that could get rather embarrassing. Half way though the film I'm not covering my tears all too well so Blaine scoots over and pulls me into his arms. And in that moment I don't want to be anywhere else. This is what I've always imaged. Not the crying over a film in front of Blaine part. But the being held when I cry, even if it is over a film.

A few times during the film I swear I hear Blaine sob but I don't say anything because I'll end up saying something like how I think its cute that a film can make him cry. Which would be very embarrassing. But now the credits are rolling I realize that he has fallen asleep. Now what do I do?

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there but apparently I fell asleep because I wake up to being carried over to the bed and tucked in. I don't know whether or not I was imagining it but I swear Blaine kisses my forehead and says 'sweet dreams' before going over to the couch. But seconds later I fall asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I love you so much" Blaine's declares to me. I'm shocked. Its then that I look around the room I'm in, it's a hospital room with screen monitor next to a bed that's in the center of the room, with a women on with her top rolled up and a doctor running a probe over her stomach. What's going on? Its then that I realize Blaine is waiting for me to say something._

_"I-I love you too" I choke out as the sobs take over._

_"Hey, why are you crying? What's the matter?" Blaine asks in a concerned voice, his eyes searching mine for an indication as to what was wrong and his left hand stroking my cheek which I realize has a ring on._

_"N-nothing I'm just s-so happy."_

_"Oh Kurt we're going to be dads!" Blaine says as he leans in to kiss me-_

My eyes snap open. _Oh god._ That just happened. Where _am_ I? Oh, Blaine's apartment. I must have fallen asleep. By the sun that is streaming through the blinds I know that is early, maybe 8, 9o'clock. As I start to relax I remember my dream, it was perfect. But way to early to be dreaming about being married to Blaine and be expecting a baby wasn't it? I never had dreams like that when I was with Chandler and I'm not even _with_ Blaine. Maybe its because I couldn't see a future with Chandler but I can with Blaine. _Blaine_ the guy who didn't pressure me on that first night to do 'stuff' and instead took me out for a meal, _Blaine _who is gorgeous, _Blaine _who wanted to see me again, and still wanted to see me after taking me shopping, _Blaine_ who had held me close when I cried over a _film, Blaine_ who had carried me over to his bed rather than wake me up and send me home, _Blaine_ who had given up his bed and slept on the couch, _Blaine _who I can imagine my future with, _Blaine_ who had stolen my heart in just 3 short days.

I hear a buzzing coming from my bag next to the couch, so I get up to get it.

**To Kurt,**

**(Mon, 10:47)I hope your having a nice time. When are you going to be home?**

**(Mon, 11:42)I'm not strict Kurt, but I expect to be kept informed about where my son is.**

**(Tues, 7:47)Your still not home, so I assume you slept round Blaine's. In future text me so I know you are okay.**

**(Tues, 8:31)Please text me back when you get these so that I know you are okay.**

**-Dad**

**To Dad,**

**(Mon, 8:37)I'm sorry I fell asleep and just woke up, I'm okay don't worry. Love you.**

**-Kurt**

**To Kurt,**

**(Mon, 8:38)Okay just give me a heads up next time, love you too.**

**-Dad**

I put my phone back in my bag and head to the bathroom. When I come back out Blaine is still snoring softly, with his curls messy and splayed across his forehead, if it wasn't the most adorable thing ever he didn't know what was. So I decide to leave him and make coffee for us. Half way through making it I hear Blaine yawn loudly and turn around to see him stretching, which makes his shirt ride up his incredibly toned stomach that I just wanted to run my tongue all over. I then notice Blaine's mouth moving and realize he is speaking to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask. Blaine laughs softly but carries on.

"As I was saying, good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, very well thank you, you're beds really comfy." I reply quickly.

"Okay I've just got to use the bathroom I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, I'm just making some coffee."

"I can see that thank you."

As Blaine heads to the bathroom I cant help but think things are really awkward and I don't know why. As I ponder that thought I continue to make the coffee and when Blaine returns I'm sitting on the couch. He grabs his coffee and sits impossibly close to me.

"So I was wondering how did I end up in your bed when I assume I fell asleep on the couch?" I ask.

"Well when I woke up you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you so I carried you over to the bed. I hope that's okay."

"Thank you."

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't actually have any, what about you?"

"I was thinking we could go roller skating. There's a skating rink about an hour away. What do you say?"

"Yeah that sounds great, I just have to pop home to get changed."

"Well you've still got the stuff you bought yesterday in the boot of the car, and I'm sure you bought at least an outfit."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well why don't you jump in the shower and I'll go get your bags."

"Okay, thanks." I say as I head towards the bathroom. I can't believe I said yes to roller-skating, I cant roller skate to save my life. This is going to be so embarrassing. Once I've finished in the shower I realize I don't have any clothes so I walk back into the living room with just a towel round my waist. When Blaine looks up I notice his eyes rake my body for at least a minute before he reaches my eyes and realizes I saw him staring making a blush creep up his cheeks.

"I-I" he coughs to clear his throat and starts again. "I got your stuff from the car, I'll just have a shower." He quickly says as he practically runs to the bathroom grabbing a pile of clothes on the way.

* * *

Once we are both ready, we get into the car and begin the drive.

"So have you ever been roller-skating?" Blaine asks.

"Urmm…Yes, but I wasn't that good."

"Don't worry, I'll stop you from falling on your arse." He says with the widest smile ever. Oh, god. I bet he is really good at roller-skating and I can't even skate a little bit. He then turns the radio on and we sing along for the rest of the way, with a few words said here and there. Once we have rented the skates, we put them on and sit at the edge for a minute.

"So…you ready?" Blaine asks enthusiastically.

"Urmm…no." I say with what I can tell is a panicked expression.

"Hey, don't worry. I told you I will catch you if you fall."

"O-okay." I stammer.

Within a minute I'm already stacking it. But true to his word Blaine catches me. After this happens too many times to count, Blaine decides to not let me go so he holds my right hand with his right hand and puts his left hand on my left hip to hold me up. After he does that I begin to enjoy myself as I don't fall nearly as much. After two hours or so we decide to stop for lunch.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Blaine asks with a grin.

"I am now I'm not stacking it every five seconds." I reply. He laughs slightly before he says something else.

"Well I don't mind being your knight in shining armour."

"Your very good at it." He smiles widely and I continue." "At roller skating I mean."

"Thank-you. I always used to go as a kid."

"I was under the impression that it was your first time. Especially all those turns and stunts you kept doing." I say sarcastically.

"Harhar, well you ready to go again?"

* * *

By the time we get back to his apartment its about half 8.

"So do you want me to take you home or are you okay crashing here again tonight?"

"I think I'll just stay here."

"Okay, do you want to watch a film?"

"Yeah okay."

"You know where they are. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't really mind."

"How about a Chinese?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

I end up picking Remember Me. Which also always makes me cry, but its such a good film I _had_ to pick it. We finished eating about half way through the film, and somehow we ended up lying as we did last night with my head on Blaine's chest and his arm around me.

By the end of film I'm of course a crying mess.

"Hey, it's just a film. Don't worry."

"It's not though. It happened to real people."

"Hey, look at me. What has really upset you?"

"You've just came into my life and your perfect. I just don't want to loose you, like Ally lost Tyler."

"I'm not going anywhere. Look why don't we go to bed, you must be tired after all that roller-skating."

"Yeah, I've just got to text my dad to tell him I'm staying over so he doesn't worry."

"Okay." He says as he heads to the bathroom.

** To Dad,**

**(Tues, 10:23)I'm staying at Blaines tonight. I'll probably be home tomorrow. Love you.**

**-Kurt**

**To Kurt,**

**(Tues, 10:25)Okay thanks for the heads up. Love you too.**

**-Dad**

When Blaine comes out of the bathroom he's in boxers and a t-shirt. His legs are so muscular I have to try and pry my eyes away.

"It's all yours." He says with an amused smile.

"Urmm…thanks." I say quickly as I run to the bathroom. I look into the mirror and chant to myself 'get a grip.' When I exit in Boxers and a t-shirt as I have no pajamas, Blaine is laying on the couch.

"Do you urmm…want to maybe share a bed. The film has left me with a need to be cuddled." I ask nervously.

"Of course. If that's what you want." He says as he jumps up and gets into the bed by the wall, I slide in next to him and we lay there looking into each others eyes.

"Thank-you for today I had fun." I say after a long silence.

"No problem it was fun saving you." We smile at each other and he continues. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Can you be a big spoon?"

"Of course." I turn around and he puts his arm around my waist and his body up close behind me. "Is this okay?" he asks once we are settled.

"It's perfect"

"Sweet dreams, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

* * *

_We were lying on his bed well I was, he was laying on top of me. He was in all of my senses, including taste, as we had been making out for about 15 minutes. I doubt we will ever be able to stop. Well I hope we never find the will to stop. I never knew that this is what I had been missing out on. Sure I had had boyfriends in the past but those kisses were nothing compared to how expertly Blaine traced my mouth with his tongue. The way our legs were tangled together I could feel that he had the same growing problem that I did. I run my hands up his back and under his top, and can feel his muscles tensing at the touch. "I want you" he breathes. _

Its then that my eyes snap open. Shit. As my brain registers its surroundings I realize that we had swapped positions sometime in the night and I was now the big spoon. The dream may not have been real but something from it was defiantly real. And it was cm away from Blaine's arse. Oh god. What shall I do? Blaine's still snoring softly, so I guess I should try to get up without disturbing him. As I move my arm away he turns and grabs hold of me in a tight hug. He's a cuddle whore. Great. Just great. And to make matters worse the way he is now laying across me not only can he feel my problem against his thigh, I can feel his. Well my problem just increased.

I lay there for what feels like an eternity and Blaine finally wakes up, his curls messy on top of his head.

"Mmm... Morning" Blaine says voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning" I choke out as my problem is still very much there and from the feel of it so is his. Which makes me wonder why he is not as embarrassed as me.

"I hope you slept well. Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please" I whisper still embarrassed about the current situation.

"Hey, look, don't be embarrassed about wanting to be cuddled last night. As you probably found out I am quite the cuddle whore." He says with a bright smile.

"That you are." I say after a moment's hesitation. I then get up and hurry to the bathroom attempting to keep the t-shirt over my problem. "Be back in a minute." I shout as I shut the door behind me.

Shit. Shit. Shit. He knows I'm embarrassed he just got the reason wrong. I splash cold water across my face and walk back to the living area, where the smell of coffee hits my senses. Blaine is sitting on the sofa with two coffee cups in his hand, watching TV.

"Thank you." I say as he hands me the coffee. After about half an hour, Blaine turns the TV of and faces me.

"So…"He begins.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Last night was great, I liked having you an my arms and being in yours."

"Me too" I admit quietly.

"So I've decided I want to court you. Take you on a date tonight. If you'll accept." Blaine asks uncertainly.

"Yeah, of course." I accept with a wide smile, as Blaine's face lights up.

"Awesome! Now get ready I want take you home so I pick you up later. Like its our first date, which it is but you know it is our first official date. It was a stupid idea for-" He stops rambling when I put a finger over his lips. Trying to ignore how much I wish it was my lips on his a say "It's a great idea."

"O-okay." Blaine stutters when I remove my finger from his lips. We sit there for what feels like an eternity as both our eyes switch between looking at the others eyes and looking at their lips.

"Okay" I finally say breaking the silence. "Let me just get dressed and we can go"

* * *

When Blaine dropped me off, with a promise to pick me up at 7, I was surprised to see my dad in the living room.

"How comes your not at work?" I ask.

"I took the day off because we need to talk." He replies.

"Okay, I'll just tak-"

"Now Kurt." He almost shouts.

"Okay jeez"

"Right, tell me what happened Saturday night. You went out excited as you had a big date with Chandler, and come home and tell me that you broke up and all of a sudden Blaine's on the scene."

"Well…it was mine a Chandlers 1 year anniversary so I thought we was going somewhere romantic. Turns out I was completely wrong as he took me to a Key Party-"

"A what?!" he shouts over me.

"Dad. Calm down you don't want to end up in hospital." I wait for he to calm down and indicate for me to continue. "So I broke up with him. Don't worry I didn't join in on the fun. I noticed Blaine quite early on and by chance I picked him. Anyway we went upstairs and he practically broke down because he didn't want to be there either. So I suggested we go out somewhere to eat, and he agreed."

"So where do you and he stand now? I mean you stayed over for two nights so what went on. Actually don't answer that."

"Don't worry dad nothing happened I promise. I actually came home because he knew I would want to get ready for tonight and I had ran out of clothes which he knows from our shopping trip is important to me."

"Tonight?" He asks confused.

"Oh, we are going on an official date, because and I quote 'I want to court you' is what he told me."

"Okay I best leave you to get ready."

"Oh, and I bought you a baseball cap, as yours is looking a little tatty."

* * *

I spend the rest of the day getting ready for my big date with Blaine. I shouldn't feel nervous as I have spent 2 nights at his place and have spent a lot of time with him. But I have always had trouble with guys liking me as a friend and nothing more, a few being exceptions. All thoughts like what if he doesn't like me as a date but just as a friend? What if he realizes it is a big mistake and never wants to see me again? What then? I mean I have a hard time understanding how dark, handsome Blaine can even want to go on a date with me, I'm pale, and not even close to how muscular he is. But I push all of those nerves aside to get ready. I finally decided on the jeans Blaine complimented on when I tried them on that are black and ridiculously tight, a pair of DMs, a tight white shirt with long sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone and a silver waistcoat. My hair is coiffed to a precision that I am secretly proud of. At 7 on the dot there is knock on the door. When I open the door I am stunned at how incredibly gorgeous Blaine looks. (Not that he doesn't always look gorgeous) His hair is slightly tamed so that it still shows off his curls, he's wearing tight red trousers that are just too short so it shows his ankles, black shoes, and a tight black shirt that his buttoned to the top as he has a cute bowtie on. His hands are held behind his back and his eyes are raking my body, before he realizes he has bee caught so he presents me with the red and yellow roses that he had hidden behind his back.

"For you" He breathes as he hands them over and gives me a feather light kiss on the cheek. No matter how delicate the kiss I still felt a spark spread through. I set them down on the hallway table. "You look beautiful." he says so sincerely it makes my heart clench.

"Thank-you" I reply as I walk out to his car with him, he opens the passenger door for me, which I have never had done for me before, so I am shocked and wondering as to what tonight will bring. "So where are we going I ask as he leaves my street."

He replies with a devilish grin "That is a surprise." So we sit in silence apart from the radio, which is playing in the background. After half an hour I ask again, impatient.

"Where are we going?"

"My, aren't we impatient."

"I just don't like surprises."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like this one."

"Oh, really, how can you be so sure."

"Because I happen to know what you do and don't like when it comes to dates, as you told me 2 days ago."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

* * *

After a half hour more of driving, we reach a restaurant called 'Wicked: The Restaurant" when we park and walk up to the restaurant I am speechless. The walls are green, but not unpleasant, and white. The staff is dressed up as various characters, and the decorations are 'Wicked' themed. Its not huge but is fairly big and extremely busy, with families and couples everywhere.

"I have a reservation." Blaine states to the lady at the stand who I assume is supposed to be Glinda.

"Name?"

"Anderson"

"Okay, this way please" we are lead to the back where it seems all couples are and surprisingly it is quieter and more excluded. She leads us to a booth and leaves after leaving two menus and a promise that a waiter will be over shortly.

"So what do you think?" Blaine asks.

"It is incredible! I can't believe I've never heard of this place before."

"Its pretty new."

"Then how did you know about it?"

"I done so research, found it on the internet."

A waiter then turns up. "Hello my names Boq what can I get you?"

"Urmmm…I'll have the 'Popular' Gammon steak with chips, and a large diet coke." Blaine says.

"And I'll have the 'Wonderful' Chicken salad with a medium diet coke." As Boq walks away, I notice Blaine staring at me. "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing. Just you didn't get a lot."

"Well I've eaten too much over the last few days so I wanted something less heavy."

"Oh, okay. So, have you spoken to your dad yet?"

"Yes, he bombarded me with questions as soon as I got in the door."

"What did you tell him?"

"About what happened Saturday night and that I was going on a date tonight with you."

"What did he say to that?"

"About Saturday?"

"No, about you going on a date with me."

"He was okay about it. He actually thought that we were together and thought the reason I spent 2 nights at yours was because we were…urmm…doing stuff." Blaine starts laughing, and when he sees my confused face he chokes out between laughs "He talked to you about sex?! I bet that wasn't embarrassing at all!"

"Oh, yeah it was incredibly. I don't even think he believed me when I said we hadn't done anything." Our food then arrives and we say thank you in unison.

* * *

The next 20 minutes were in silence as we ate.

"So was it nice?" I ask him as he leans back and rubs his stomach.

"That was beautiful. What about you?"

"It was delicious. So want a desert?" I ask jokingly.

"Hell yeah!"

"Of course you do."

"Come on I want to share the 'As Long As Your Mine' Sundae with you."

"Okay then. But separate spoons." I tell him with a pointed look.

"Okay, okay, separate spoons." He orders the sundae and when it comes hands me a spoon and starts to dig in. The moans he makes as he eats sends all the blood rushing south. He then puts his spoon in front of my face.

"Try some." He says expectantly.

"I'm sure I can use my own spoon." I state.

"Come on, Kurt. Its not gonna kill you and plus it is totally romantic."

"Fine." I huff as I eat the sundae. Wow. That is good.

"See that wasn't too bad was it?" The rest of the sundae is then split equally using his spoon. Once we are finished and he pays we walk back to the car.

"Did you have a nice time?" Blaine asks as we drive out of the car park.

"I did. Thank-you."

"No worries."

"So…where does this leave us?" I ask anxiously.

"Well, I would defiantly like to keep seeing you." Blaine says sincerely.

"Good. I mean I want to keep seeing you too." We both smile widely and Blaine reaches over and takes me hand, sending a spark through mine.

* * *

When we get back to my house. Blaine asks.

"Would it be inappropriate for me to kiss you?"

"No, I want you too." I reply. And straight away there is a mouth covering mine in a tender kiss. My hand that is not in his hand moves up to cup his cheek as his sits on my waist. The kiss deepens when I feel a tongue slide across my bottom lip, to which I open my mouth to give his tongue access. We continue to explore each others mouths whilst fighting for dominance until we are out of breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." I repeat.

"Good night Kurt." He says once we get our breath back and I start to open the car door.

"Good night Blaine." I reply as I give him a chaste kiss and go into my house. All I can think of that night is. 'He still wants me.'


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything, just the storyline. **

* * *

When I woke up the sun was shinning through the gap in the curtains lighting up the room with its rays. As I wake up I think of my date with Blaine yesterday. It was amazing, I never even knew of that restaurant, and the fact that Blaine knew that I would love it, makes me feel special. I'm not saying that Chandler and me didn't ever do anything romantic, but it just felt different with Blaine. It was the closest thing to perfection I know, and that kiss was breathtaking, something that I never felt with Chandler. I feel like I'm constantly comparing Blaine to Chandler, but I feel like if I don't make these comparisons I might end up in a relationship that was going nowhere like it was with Chandler.

I want to settle down now. I know I'm only young but my life is in a good place right now, and the only piece missing is someone to share it with. I mean I had that dream where Blaine and me where married and going to be dads. Maybe the dream meant something, maybe not.

The sound of my phone vibrating brings me out of my thoughts. As I check it I notice its 11:23, and I have a message from Blaine.

**To Kurt, **

** (Thurs, 11:23) I had a great time last night, especially the kiss. I would love to see you again. **

**-Blaine**

**To Blaine, **

** (Thurs, 11:24) I had a great time as well, thank you for such a great night. I would love to see you too. What do you say to me picking you up and us going to breadsticks, for some lunch? **

** -Kurt **

**To Kurt, **

**(Thurs, 11:25) Sounds good, what time? **

**-Blaine **

**To Blaine, **

**(Thurs,11:25) I'll pick you up at half twelve. **

**-Kurt **

**To Kurt, **

**(Thurs, 11:26) Sounds good, see you then. **

**-Blaine **

I don't know where this confidence has come from, so far its been Blaine deciding on places to go, but I just want to see him, and Breadsticks seems like our place now, so its only fitting.

I get out of bed and take a shower, followed by a longer version of my daily skin regime as I haven't carried it out in a while, and now I'm dating someone, _is it dating? I mean it was only one date; _I need to look my best. I then change into some long shorts and a short sleeve top, as it's a hot day. And head out to pick up Blaine with a quick hello to my dad.

* * *

When I get to Blaine's apartment block, I panic about what I'm supposed to do. Shall I text him? Or knock on the door? After about a minute I decide to call him.

_Hello? _

**Hey, Blaine I'm outside.**

_Okay, I'm just coming. _

**Okay. See you in a minute. **

_See you. _

About 3 minutes later Blaine gets in the passenger seat.

'Hey Baby' Blaine says smoothly before leaning in to give me a kiss, that soon turns passionate when he runs him tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission, to which I open my mouth and feel his tongue mapping out my mouth. When we need oxygen he leans back and gives me that toothy grin that I love so much.

'Hey' I breathe out. Before starting the car up and pulling away.

'I missed you.' Blaine states honestly.

'I missed you too, even though you know, we only saw each other yesterday.' I reply with a glance towards Blaine.

'I know. Doesn't mean I didn't miss you.' I reach out and hold his hand on the center console. 'I've seen your car before, it's nice.'

'Its my baby.' I state matter-of-factly.

'You-ur b-ba-aby?' Blaine asks through the laughter that is taking over his body.

'Yes, my baby. Stop laughing. Do you want to walk?' that instantly makes him stop laughing.

'No. I'm sorry it's just the fact that you called your car your 'baby,' and it kind of took me by surprise.'

'Of course I did, he is my baby.'

'Like I said I'm sor- wait what? He?'

'Yeah, well of course he's a he. He's a beast.'

'Well, takes one to know one.'

'What? Oh, are you calling me a beast Blaine?'

'I don't know. Am I?'

'Very funny.'

'Yeah I thought so too.' He states with the most serious face ever, I just give him an incredulous look. We then reach the restaurant and with some luck we manage to get our table. When we decide on our food and the waitress takes our order we look to each suddenly feeling very nervous.

'I-'

'I-' we both at the start time.

'You can go first' Blaine offers with an indication with his hand that I should start.

'Thank-you. Urmm… I was just going to say I like hanging out with you, but I'm confused as to what we are. Cause we've had two amazing kisses, and some dates but I want to know where that leaves us.'

'Well I know where I want that to leave us. The question is do you want the same.'

'Well then why don't you ask me?'

'Okay. Kurt Hummel, would you do the extraordinary honor of becoming my boyfriend?' He asks earnestly, his eyes burning with nothing but love. _Wait. Love? I must be seeing it wrong_, nothing but lust _sounds better_. His hands reaching over the table to grab mine.

'Of course' I answer. He leans over and gives me a quick kiss on cheek, making that spot burn, and a blush to take over my face. He then sits back letting go of one of my hands but not letting go of the other. Despite where we are I don't care what people think, and give his hand a squeeze. Our meals then arrive and we eat in a comfortable silence with shy glances at each other every now and then. When we've both finished Blaine breaks the silence.

'So, where to now?'

'I was thinking we could go back to your place and watch a few films, and _snuggle_.' I add on quietly.

'That sounds like a great idea.' He says with a bright smile. I could fall in love with that smile… I pay, after Blaine insisting that he should, but as I invited him out it was my turn. We walk to the car hand in hand, and I think to myself I could get used to this.

'Me too' Blaine admits.

'Oh, I said that out loud?'

'Yeah, you did. But don't worry I was thinking the same thing.' He says with a bright smile. We get in the car only parting hands to get in and belt up, but straight away his hand is back in mine across the center console. Blaine puts the radio on, and we end up singing along. After a duet of Perfect Blaine speaks.

'You have a beautiful voice. I think I could listen to it for everyday for the rest of my life and not get bored.'

'Oh, you think do you?' I say sarcastically.

'I _know_ I could. Yeah that sounds better.'

'I'd have to say the same about you. No wonder you were always upfront of The Warblers.'

'Well I _am_ awesome!' He says cockily.

'Yeah, yeah whatever you say.' I reply trying not to smile.

'Well I happen to know for a fact that I'm a _really _good kisser.' He whispers with his lips centimeters away from my ear, as we had pulled up to his apartment block.

'Oh really, why do you think that.' I say as I try to keep my heart rate from skyrocketing.

'I don't _think_ anything. I _know_ I am, and do you want to _how_ I know?' He breathes even closer to my ear. Unable to trust my voice, I give a small nod. 'I know because when I kissed you I felt you slowly melting away.' His voice has become deeper and so undeniably sexy. I then feel a hand on my left cheek, gently turning my head to face Blaine. His face is so close I can feel his breath on my lips and all I can see is his darkened eyes. He then leans in slowly presses his lips to mine softly, but it soon turns heated and desperate as I do exactly what he said he could make me do. I slowly start to melt into the kiss. To which I can feel him smiling so much that it almost makes kissing impossible. After a few minutes breathing becomes impossible, so we have to part to be able to breathe. 'Was I right? Am I a good kisser?'

'You could say that.' I laugh out and Blaine joins in. 'So lets go snuggle, and maybe you could show me more of your _amazing _kissing skills...' I whisper in his ear before getting out the car, and straight away I can hear Blaine running to my side and feel him pushing me up against the car, thrusting his tongue into my mouth for a few moments before parting but is still close enough that when he speaks I can taste him on my lips.

'You have yourself a deal.' He whispers before running towards his apartment building.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything, just the storyline.**

* * *

'Blaine sweetie, it's time to get up.' I say gently.

'Whaa?' Was the muffled reply I got as he was currently lying on my chest with his face pressed against my neck.

'Its time to get up, the movie is finished.' I said trying to move him off me.

'Mmmm…comfy' he says his voice still thick with sleep and snuggles into me further.

'Look, I know you are a cuddle whore but I would like to go for a walk. I don't want to get fat from all these dates.' He looks up at me and begins placing little kisses all over my face. On my forehead, on my cheeks, my nose and lastly my lips.

'You are perfect' he says in-between kisses.

'Well I wont be if you don't get up and take a walk with me.'

'Fine. _But_ when we get back I want to snuggle.'

'You really are a cuddle whore aren't you?' I say through a wide smile.

'Sure am.' He replies before placing a chaste kiss to my lips and heads to the bathroom humming a random tune.

* * *

We decide to take a walk around the local park, that is a good three miles walk. Its when we are walking through the woodland area, hand in hand that I hear them.

'Hey!' He shouts from behind. 'Hey! I'm talking to you!' He shouts again closer than last time. I look at Blaine in the corner of my eye and he looks terrified. 'Hey fags!' He shouts again but this time he is directly behind us. We try walking quicker but he just walks even quicker and pushes Blaine to the ground. 'Well isn't this lucky, both of you together, I've been meaning to give both of you a good beating for a while, it's like Christmas how you are both together.' I turn around and see that it is indeed Karofsky, and 3 other guys, who look like they are stuck in high school, with teenage haircuts, and their own version of the Letterman jacket that they used to treasure so dearly.

'What is your problem!?' I shout at him, whilst going to help Blaine up, he just pushes me away and Blaine falls to the ground again.

'My problem, is that you seem to think its okay to go around showing your faginess.'

'That's not even a word.' I spit back at him.

'Kurt, just leave it.' Blaine whispers, tugging at my arm to get me to walk away.

'Oh, Hummel, you going to just allow Anderson to boss you around like that?' Karofsky says sarcastically.

'Don't call me that, and how do you know his name?' Blaine asks, standing in front of me.

'He spread his gayness around my school.' He says obviously.

'He used to threaten me.' I whisper into Blaine's ear so only he can hear.

'We used to be best friends, didn't we Hummel.' Karofsky says at the same time. 'Oh no that was you and me, wasn't it _Blaine, _have you told Hummel what you used to do?'

Before I can register what is happening Blaine jumps forwards and punches Karofsky square in the face. He looses his footing and as he falls back the other guys catch him. When he recovers from the hit he launches towards Blaine and punches him in the gut, causing Blaine to clutch his stomach. This gives Karofsky the opportunity to knee Blaine in the face causing Blaine to fall to the ground in pain. I jump towards him to help him but the other guys grab a hold of me in a vice grip.

'No! Leave him alone!' I scream with tears running down my face. But as that's no use, I do the next best thing, call for help. 'Help, somebody help us.' I scream at the top of my lungs tears coming down my face quicker than before. Karofsky just starts kicking him, whilst shouting what a dirty fag he is and how he is going to kill him. The guys holding me back laugh and cheer Karofsky on. A couple of minutes later a family, with a women in her mid thirties, a man who looks to be early forties and a girl and a boy twin in a push chair, walks around the corner. The dad of the little family, who is a six-foot, muscular, and bald headed., runs forward, and grabs hold of Karofsky pulling him off.

'Get the fuck off me!' Karofsky shouts at him. The guy ignores him and throws him to the floor. The girl twin starts crying for her daddy, so the women picks her up and begins to soothe her that everything is okay. All I can think is how much I want my mum to be here, to play with my hair, wipe away my tears and whisper that everything is going to be okay. The guys holding me, let go and run away out of fear of getting caught helping Karofsky. I pay them no attention and go straight to Blaine. His nose is bleeding, his right eye is swollen, his lip is split, and as I run my hands through his hair I feel a wetness that can only mean he has a head injury.

'Kurt?' He whispers, and starts having a coughing fit.

'Its okay baby, everything is going to be okay.' I whisper as I pull him against my chest. I look over to the guy who pulled Karofsky off Blaine and he is on the phone to the police. His wife walks over and leans down.

'I'm Marie.' She says softly.

'Kurt.' I choke out.

'What happened?' She asks kindly.

'He said something that upset Blaine, so Blaine punched him, and then he kicked him to the floor, the other guys held me back to stop me from helping Blaine.' I said surprisingly without stuttering.

'Okay, well the police are on their way.' She says with a touch to my arm.

'Thank-you for your help.' I say sincerely.

* * *

10 minutes later the police arrive along with an ambulance for Blaine. The police take Karofsky, whilst I join Blaine in the ambulance. When we get to the hospital, Blaine is rushed away to get tests done. I'm ushered into a waiting room where the family that saved us joins me.

'Thank-you again.'

'Don't worry, son. My names Charlie' Charlie says shaking my hand. We take a seat and after a few minutes I break the silence.

"Why did you help us? I'm insanely grateful don't get me wrong, but most people would just walk away, as it was two gays being beaten.'

'My brother was gay.' He says.

'Was?'

'Yeah, he was murdered when he was out with his friends on his 22 birthday. They beat him so much that he ended up in a coma, but after 3 weeks it decided that he wasn't going to make it, so we had to pull the plug.'

'Oh my god, I am so sorry.'

'That's why I couldn't just walk away, I couldn't save my baby brother so I saved you and…'

'Blaine.' I fill in for him.

The police then came in and took them away for questioning.

'Take care of yourself, Kurt.' Marie says as she hugs me.

'I will.' And then they are gone and I'm left with my thoughts for company. How does Karofsky even know Blaine? He said they were friends, why hasn't Blaine mentioned him? What did Blaine used to do that would cause him to shut Karofsky up, by punching him? Before long a nurse comes into the waiting room and leads me to Blaine's bed.

'Hey.' Blaine says when I reach the bed.

'Hey, how are you feeling?'

'Well I have a broken nose, a black eye, a split lip, concussion and 7 stitches in the back of my head. But other than that I'm fine.'

'Don't joke Blaine, I was so scared.'

'I'm sorry baby, I'm just not good in serious situations.'

'It's okay.' I say taking a hold of his hand , and wiping his hair out of his face. 'In future however, I think I will stay fat.'

'Hey now who's joking?' Blaine says teasingly.

'Well I guess we are more alike than I thought.'

'Well the good news is I can go home, once they have discharged me.' As soon as he is finished speaking a doctor comes over.

'Hello Mr. Anderson.'

'Blaine.' Blaine says.

'I'm sorry. Hello Blaine.'

'Much better.'

'Well as long as you are feeling up to it you can go home. Do you fell nauseous? Dizzy? Faint?'

'No, I'm good.'

'Okay, well then you can go home. But if you do feel nauseous, dizzy, or faint come back here. And I also suggest that you are not left alone tonight.'

'Okay, thank-you.'

* * *

2 hours later we are lying on Blaine's sofa as we were earlier. I rang my dad when we got back and he threatened to kill Karofsky, it took a solid 20 minutes to calm him down enough to put the phone down, he also said I shouldn't leave Blaine alone tonight, which I agreed to wholeheartedly.

'Hey, Blaine?' I say. He looks up at me questionably.

'I know this is a bad time. But how do you know Karofsky?'


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything. Just the storyline. **

* * *

**Blaine's Flashback**

First day as a freshman. I woke up optimistic. Middle School had been a breeze, I was popular, and everyone loved me especially the ladies. I never got into trouble and I was most teachers' favorite pupil. Of course it was a pipe dream to think that High School would be the same. In 8th Grade people worked out their sexual preference, if you are straight, great, if you are bi, okay, if you're gay, good luck. As you can see no matter what you're sexual preference you said you were straight because admitting you are gay, is like signing a death warrant. I was one of those unlucky ones that knew they were gay but never admitted it. Not to my parents, my brother, my friends, anybody.

As soon as you got to school you were put into different categories. The Cheerleaders at the top of the social pyramid, followed by the jocks, then the nerds, the theatre geeks, the musical performers, the lesbians, then right at the bottom the gays or as they are commonly known, the _fags_.

For some unknown reason I was put into the jocks category, I would have suited the theatre geeks, or the musical performers better, but from the very first day I saw what they were put through so I kept my mouth shut.

As was expected of me I joined the football team within the first week, where I met my new best friend David Karofsky. David was the typical jock head; he was the quarterback so he walked around the school like he owned it, and caused terror for anyone he deemed to be below him. Which in his case was everyone. For some unknown reason he treated the gay kids the worst. So I kept my secret.

* * *

Half way through the year Karofsky cornered me in the locker room.

'Hey Anderson, why do you never join in when we are terrorizing the fags? You join in when we terrorize the nerds and the other freaks, but never the fags, your not a fag are you?' he said menacingly. Shit. If he finds out I'm screwed. Play it cool deny everything, and hopefully he will back off.

'Of course I'm not a…fag Karofsky. I'm your best friend, you know me.'

'Well yeah, its just some of the guys have been talking. Why don't you join in then?' He asks calmly.

'Well, urmm…. I thought that was your gig. I mean…you always take lead, and they seem to be your favorite people to terrorize so I leave them to you. Was that not right?' I ask confused, well at least that was what I was going for.

'Yeah, I just like teaching those fags a lesson, prancing round my school spreading their faginess everywhere, its sick. But the guys also said how you haven't had a girlfriend, many girls have been going after you, so why do you brush them off?'

'You don't have a girlfriend Karofsky. Are you gay?' he just gives me a glare so I continue. 'I have a girlfriend, she goes to another school, so no, I'm not gay.' I say lying through the skin of my teeth.

'Well, urmm, I have a girlfriend too.' He says, weirdly edgy.

'Well then, what's the problem?'

'There isn't one.'

'Good, now leave me to get dressed in peace.'

'O-okay' I don't know where my bravery came from but I'm glad for it because if he had found out the truth, all hell would have broke loose.

* * *

Over the next 2 weeks nothing more is said. That is until David corners a gay kid in the school bathroom after school on a Friday. As usual I stay back behind David and the other guys. On the inside I'm screaming at them to stop, and helping the poor kid who doesn't deserve to be tormented out. But on the outside I stand silent, looking everywhere except that one corner, blocking out the screams, and cries for someone, anyone to help. Well that's what I expected to happen, that is until I register that Dave is talking to me.

'-That is unless you're gay.'

'Urmm'

'Oh, _the _Blaine Anderson _is _gay!'

'What?! No I'm not I just didn't hear what you said.'

'I said, it's your turn to prove yourself, that is unless you're a fag yourself.' 

'Of course I'm not.'

'Well then, he's all yours. That is of course if you can handle this little fairy.'

The guys part and I look at the boy I'm supposed to break. It's clear that he is gay; he's wearing tight black trousers that show off his ankles, a tight white shirt and a red tie. His hair is bright red and messy, but that last part probably has something to do with the way he had been thrown around by the others.

As I walk towards him he covers his face and trembles in fear. The next 10 minutes are a blur as tears stream down my face and I will my self to stop and help this boy out. The boy's vibrant blue eyes plead with me to stop, but I don't stop; I don't stop until David pats my shoulder.

'Come along Anderson, let's celebrate.'

That night I drink enough to block out everything I'd done, but it wasn't enough to stop the dreams when I finally passed out.

* * *

The following Monday I get a lot of pats on the back for what I had done, as that boy had transferred schools so they didn't have to see him anymore. I'm glad that he has transferred because looking into his eyes would kill me. As it was I didn't sleep all weekend because when I closed my eyes all I could see was his face, his blue eyes pleading with me to stop.

The day passes in a blur, of congratulations, and guilt. I fight with myself internally all day, why didn't I just walk away? Why didn't I stand up to Karofsky? Why didn't I help that boy out? I'm a coward. More interested in protecting myself than protecting others.

'Hey! You!' I hear someone shout behind me as I walk home after a late football practice that night. 'Hey! I'm talking to you!' I turn around and see a guy holding a baseball bat coming towards me. I notice as he gets closer to me that he towers over me, his arms that are uncovered as he wears a tank top are huge, he is in his early 20s and most noticeably is his hair and eyes. 'Do you think its funny to beat up the gay kid? Well do you?'

'N-no' I stutter.

'Not so big now, are you. My brother had to transfer schools! He has to go to physiotherapy because you beat him so bad. And me, well I'm just returning the favor.' He states vehemently before hitting me around the head with the bat. Everything goes black.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm aware that its not my bed that I'm laying in. The dull color scheme, the flowers and the bed with railings is a hint as to where I am, that and the strong sterile scent.

'Oh, Blaine.' My mother coos.

'W-what happened?' I ask, my voice raspy.

'Here, drink this.' She says as she hands me a glass of water. When I give it back she begins to talk again. 'You were attacked on your way home from school, you were in an induced coma for 4 days because your injures where so bad. The good news is, they caught who did it, but he must be insane, because he claims that you beat up his brother, which is absolutely abs-'

'Its true' I cut her off.

'You don't have to protect him Blaine.'

'I'm not protecting him, I beat up his brother because he is gay.'

'He hit your head pretty hard, Blaine, maybe you should go back to sleep.' She says stroking my hair.

'I don't want to go to sleep mother!' I shout.

'Blaine, don't speak to your mother like that! Now what's going on?' My dad says as he walks into the room, followed by the doctor, who he must have gone to get when I woke up.

'He seems to think he did do what that evil man said.'

'Hello Blaine, I'm Dr. Wheeler. How are you feeling?' He asks as he checks my notes.

'Oh, on top of the world.'

'Oh I'm sure you do, with the meds you're on you shouldn't be able to feel a thing. Has your mother told you what injures you have exactly?'

'No, just that I was in an induced coma for 4 days.'

'Well, yes. You have 3 fractured ribs, one of which punctured a lung, a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, and due to the blows to your head we were worried that there would be brain damage. So we put you under to give your head time to heal. But we will have to do some tests to make sure there has been no lasting affects.'

'Okay, Doc.'

* * *

The next morning I wake up and the doctor is standing at the end of the bed.

'Welcome back Blaine, you passed out once we finished the tests, but the good news is the tests are all clear. So all going well you should be out of hear in the next 5 days.'

'Okay, thanks, Doc.' after the doctor leaves the room, my mum starts speaking.

'Blaine, baby, the Police want to talk to you about the incident, if you are feeling up to it.'

'Yeah, send them in.' my dad leaves to get them from outside the room.

'Hello Blaine, I'm PC Mills, and this is PC Saunders.' PC Mills is a man in his mid fortes, he is bald, and wearing his uniform, he doesn't look very nice. PC Saunders however is a woman in her early forties with her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, she does look nice.

'Okay, Blaine we would like to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?' She asks.

'Yeah, go ahead.'

'What do you remember from that night?' he asks.

'Urmm…I remember bits. I remember walking home after late football practice and hearing someone shouting after me with a baseball bat in his hand. He shouted at me for hurting his brother then everything went black after that.'

'Okay is this the man who attacked you?' She asks as she holds a picture of the attacker up.

'Yes, that's him.'

'Okay, as you may well know he has brought up some allegations that you attacked his brother a few days prier. Are these allegations true?' He asks.

'Yes, they are.'

'Blaine, don't lie to them. Please don't listen to him officers, he hit his head pretty hard.' My mother states.

'Are you sure you attacked him Blaine?' He asks again, bored.

'Yes, I am sure. I cornered him in the school bathroom on Friday after school, and beat him up because he is gay.'

'Okay, these are serious things you are admitting to Blaine.'

'I know. He had every right to come after me for what I did.'

'Well looking at my notes, it seems that the brother said it was a group of people, could you tell me who they are?' she asks.

'Not unless I want to get killed.' I state.

'What do you mean by that?' my dad asks.

'I mean, if they found out it was me who grassed them up they would come after me. If they don't think it was me they would find the other boy, and he has been through enough, don't you think?'

'Are the other boys known for this?' PC Mills asks.

'Yes, they are very well known for it.'

'Okay they are all the questions we have now, see you later Blaine.' PC Saunders says before they leave.

'Why did you do it Blaine? You're such a good boy, its not like you.' My mother says upset.

'To protect myself.' I state.

'You were scared of a fag?' My dad asks incredulously.

'No. I was scared of everyone finding out I am a _fag_, father.' I spit out at him.

'Don't be silly Blaine. You hit your he-' my mum starts but I cut her off.

'My head is fine mother. I've known I am gay for a very long time, but I kept it to myself to protect myself. And it's a good thing I did because otherwise what happened to that boy would have happened to me and I would have been even worse off than I am now. I knew both of your views on homosexuality, I'm fully aware that you both think it's a sin, its disgusting to think that I had to beat up a person because they were not afraid to do what I was too much of a coward to do.' They don't say anything; they just stand there speechless. 'Oh, mummy, are you not proud of your baby boy anymore?' I say sarcastically.

'Your not my son, I don't know who you are but you are definitely not my son.' And with that she left, with my dad in tow after he sent a disgusted look my way.

* * *

Over the next three days they visit twice, the first was because the police wanted to question me again and the second, because they had to take me home. Both times they don't look at me or even acknowledge me. When I get home I go up to my room and don't see them again until 3 days later, as every time I come downstairs to get food, or drink they shut themselves in my dads study. Walking up and down those stairs is not the easiest job with a leg in a cast from toe to crutch I can tell you, but it doesn't stop them from calling me downstairs on the third day.

'Pack your bags.' My dad says bluntly.

'Why?'

'Because you are boarding at Dalton Academy from now on to avoid…trouble.' I'm sure he wanted to say 'to avoid us having to look at you'.

'When do I leave?'

'Tomorrow morning.' He states without looking at me. So I walk back to my room and pack everything that means anything to me.

2 weeks later the Police come to see me to tell me that I'm not getting charged because 'Adam' the boy I attacked said that it wasn't me, and I was only in the room. No matter how many times I told them otherwise they ignored me and left without another word. I never did find out what happened to Karofsky…


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything. Just the storyline.**

* * *

The silence seemed to go on forever. And unlike all of the silences we have ever had, this one _was_ uncomfortable. Before Blaine had even started talking I knew what he was going to tell me was not good. So we parted to either end of the sofa, facing forward, and never once looking at each other whilst the story was told.

'Why did you do it?' I whispered, suddenly unsure about how well I really know the person sitting next to me.

'I was so scared, of what Karofsky would have done if I didn't do it.' Blaine answered, voice barely above a whisper.

'You don't think that that poor boy wasn't terrified? Do you not understand how you probably scarred that boy for life? And I don't mean physically, mentally he is probably still terrified every time he is in a crowed place, worried that he is going to get beaten up again. Trust me I know how that feels, to be terrified everyday, and the reason I'm terrified is because of your _best _friend.' I spit out at him.

'You don't think I know that!' Blaine almost shouts. 'I don't know what you want me to say Kurt. I sincerely regret what I did, but I can't do anything about it now. We all have skeletons in our closet, well, this is mine.'

'Most peoples skeletons do not beat up someone because they have the courage to do something that you couldn't do.' I shout at him, tears streaming down my face. Blaine reaches his hands out to console me, but thinks better of it at the last minute.

'Look Kurt I-' Blaine starts, but I cut him off.

'I don't want to hear it. I know I promised to stay but I cant look at your face right now, goodbye Blaine, have a nice life.' I say as I walk towards the door. Before I reach it Blaine grabs me by the arm.

'No, you cant let something that happened when I was a stupid teenager, ruin us. That happened a long time ago and I have lived with the guilt ever since. I know what I did was wrong. But I cant loose you Kurt, please, lets talk about this.' Blaine begs.

'I'm done talking. Goodbye Blaine.' And with that I leave, and he lets me go.

* * *

When I get back home, after driving the whole way with blurred vision. My dad is shocked to see me.

'Kurt? I thought you were staying at Blaines? Are you crying? What happened?' He asks concerned, pulling me into a hug.

'Its Blaine.' I sob, soaking his top with my tears.

'What happened, is he okay?' he asks stroking my hair.

'Y-es, but he done something really bad. And I don't know what to do.' Sobs take over my body and my dad drags me to the living room, sits me down, then goes to get a glass of water.

'Here, drink this, take deep breaths, and tell me what happened.' I do as he said then tell him what Blaine told me. His facial expressions turned from neutral, concerned, angry and finally confused. He takes a deep breath and looks at me seriously. 'I've always been honest with you Kurt and that wont change now. While I understand why you'd be upset, I don't understand why that would make you leave Blaine.'

'But-' I try to interrupt but he just lifts his hand indicating to me to be quiet and listen.

'You know how scary high school is for people who are different. Blaine was just trying to protect himself; I mean look what's happened now he is out. He gets hate for it. While I don't condone what Blaine did, it was years ago Kurt, and I'm sure he feels a lot of guilt for it. He didn't have the courage that you had, and I don't think you should break up with him over this. Take some time to think it through, but don't break up with him without thinking about it first. I think he's good for you, and you deserve to be happy.' I think through what my dad said and nod.

'Okay, I'll think about it. I'm going to bed, its been an eventful day.' I walk up to my room, strip down to my boxers and get straight into bed, as I don't have the energy to do anything else. My phone vibrates from where I put it on the nightstand.I know who its from before i even look at it, and at first consider leaving it, but my curiosity takes over.

**To Kurt, **

**(Thurs, 23:27) I know you don't want to talk to me, but just know I am so sorry and I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I did. Good night, sweet dreams. **

**-Blaine**


End file.
